In conventional data communications, data is transmitted from a source to a destination. Some of this data may be stored for management, security or tracking purposes. For example, some elements of the data may be common to a user, device or communications session and are often transmitted or requested multiple times. Some of these elements may be cached or stored for use or reference in later processing steps. Due to the exponential increase in data traffic over networks as well as the types and amount of data that may be deemed useful for management, security or tracking purposes, storage capacity needs have increased substantially. In addition, the management of stored data has become increasingly complex.